Nowadays, when people use a touch screen or non-touch screen mobile terminal to view a web page, due to the fact that the physical size of the screen of a mobile terminal is typically quite smaller in comparison to that of the screen of a personal computer (PC), and that the pages of many traditional web pages have been originally designed for a PC screen, the fonts on the pages of these web pages shown with a mobile browser become unclear or fuzzy, which results in the issue that it is difficult for a user to clearly read the content on the page when the user uses a mobile device to view a traditional WWW web page. FIG. 1 is a schematic view that shows the screen display of a mobile terminal in the case when a page of a traditional web page is viewed with a normal mobile terminal browser.
In order to allow a user to be able to clearly view the content on a page of web page, a mobile terminal browser has been proposed accordingly. Through a scaling process for a page shown on the screen of a mobile terminal, the proposed mobile terminal browser can make the fonts of the page be clearly shown on the screen of the mobile terminal. However, in such a case, following the scaling process, the width of the page of web page is usually much larger than the actual width of the screen of the mobile terminal. As a result, an operation of sliding the page of web page to the left or right side is frequently needed in order to read the full page of web page, which leads to a poor user experience. FIGS. 2A and 2B are schematic views that respective show the screen display of a mobile terminal in the case that the pages of web pages shown through a mobile terminal browser following a scaling process alone without a rearrangement for the pages of the web pages.
In addition, in order to allow a user to be able to clearly view the content on a page of web page, another mobile terminal browser has been proposed as well. This mobile terminal browser treats the page of a web page through a new approach, namely, in addition to performing a similar scaling process, it further wraps the page to make a rearrangement, and in which the wrapping process is implemented based on the width of the particular screen. In this way, it is able to ensure that a full page is displayed within the range of the width of the respective screen without the need of a sliding operation to the left or right side. However, since such an approach needs a process of rearrangement, it may thus compromise the response rate. Moreover, such an approach may alter the layout of the page. In addition, every time when it scales a page based on a different scaling coefficient, a different page layout will be generated. This may cause discomfort to a user. FIG. 3A is a schematic view that shows the screen display of a mobile terminal in the case that the page of web page shown through a mobile terminal browser undergoes a rearrangement process following a scaling treatment. FIG. 3B is a schematic view that shows the screen display of a mobile terminal following a scaling process based on a scaling coefficient different from that used in FIG. 3A. As shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, when scaled based on different scaling coefficient, the corresponding layouts shown on the screen of the same mobile terminal could be much different, which thus would bring a poor experience to a user.